ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 07 - Jungle Pool SOS!
Jungle Pool S.O.S! is the seventh episode of the anime series. The Host Club drags Haruhi to the Tropical Aqua Garden , a water-themed park and restorative health facility owned by the Ootori Family. Fun ensues until an accident involving the wave pool accidentally separates Mitsukuni from the others and the rescue mission is underway! Haruhi and Takashi set off together to locate the loli-boy and meet the Ootori family's Black Onion Squad instead. Mitsukuni is found, Kyouya has some great data and Haruhi expresses her interest in going to a real beach. Episode Summary The episode begins with scenes of a tropical island and Haruhi wondering if she's dreaming, since there are no tropics in Japan. Tamaki is relaxing on a lounge chair and bids her do the same. Thinking she's wasting time, she demands to know exactly where they are. Flashback to Ouran's exterior where the Hitachiins are seen whisking Haruhi away at Tamaki's bidding. Back at the tropical area, Kyouya explains that they're visiting a new theme park designed and built by the Ootori Group, as a way to diversify their interests. The Host Club has been privvy to a special advance invitation one month ahead of the official opening. Mitsukuni invites Haruhi to share coconut juice and the twins invite her to go on the water slide. The twins complain about the fact that she's wearing shorts and a pullover instead of a bathing suit. A second flashback shows Haruhi turned over to the Hitachiins' twin maids who promise, "We'll do what we can." After suggesting a few provocative designs, Haruhi settles on a modest maillot with swimcap. When she emerges from the dressing room, Tamaki is waiting for her. Even the minimal skin Haruhi exposes is too much for him to handle and he demands that she wear the shorts and pullover. Scene skip back to present time, with the twins asking Haruhi if she knows how to swim. She answers in the affirmative but suggests that all one really needs to have fun is a plastic pool. The twins tease her because they think she means an inflatable boat, having no clue what a kiddie pool looks like. Tamaki yanks them aside, chiding them in a whisper loud enough for all to hear that Haruhi can't help it if she's an "an ignorant commoner," which she takes in stride, as usual. The twins ask why Tamaki made Haruhi put on the pullover. Could it be he's the "jealous pervert type?" Tamaki defends his actions by saying he only did what any father or guardian would to protect their daughter's innocence. Mitskuni appears wearing a cute float around his waist. When he asks Haruhi if she wants to swim with him in the current pool, she refuses and asks why he's wearing a float, since he knows how to swim. "Just looks cuter this way, y'know?" is his cagey reply. Enter Renge on her motorized platform, wearing a black bikini and sporting a purple parasol and purple tatoo on her torso. She explains that she's cosplaying as the manga icon, LaLa. The twins want to know why it's okay for Renge to wear a bikini, but not Haruhi; Tamaki replies it's fine because it's cosplay. Renge goes on to inform them that Mitsukuni's loli-boy actions are actually deliberate tactics, a novel idea for the others to consider. She leaves saying they should give him more credit than they do. The twins engage Tamaki in a water-gun fight by threatening to marry Haruhi and go on honeymoon. Haruhi ignores them and sits down to have a cool drink. In a classic Tamaki move, he leaps sideways to target the twins and ends up slamming into the tiki totem pole that comes alive with lights, triggering something in a control room. The sound of rushing water is heard and a tidal wave emerges, sweeping Mitsukuni away before Takashi can help him. Tamaki announces they must rescue Mitsukuni but, time after time, they are repeled by roving alligators. Kyouya reveals, with an evil grin, that he's been gathering field test data prior to opening day; however, he also provides them with a map and they set off as a group. The twins wonder aloud what other animals might be lurking nearby to which Kyouya responds that his family always seeks authenticity, further escalating their concerns. Haruhi hypothesizes that Takashi may look calm, but is actually worried; a fact proven when he trips on a banana peel, quite out of character for the agile athlete. A sudden downpour forces them to take shelter in a grass-roof hut where Haruhi learns that Mitsukuni and Takashi are cousins, their family histories intertwined for generations. Haruhi tries to reassure Takashi who pats her on the head fondly, causing Tamaki to cry that Takashi wants to replace him as Haruhi's Daddy. As the twins chant, "You're a big 'ole perv" at Tamaki, Kyouya calls in help from the outside. As soon as the rain stops, Takashi heads off alone with Haruhi insisting she accompany him. All manner of creepy-crawlies freak her out, so Takashi calls her by name, picks her up and carries her. Haruhi is a little pleased. Meanwhile, Kyouya says his family's private police force is on its way to help and asks the whereabouts of Takashi and Haruhi who are, in fact, being surrounded by the private police force which suspects that Haruhi is Mitsukuni and Takashi, a kidnapper. As guns are aimed at the pair, Mitsukuni suddenly re-appears taking down the squad single-handedly. The rest of the group shows up and the twins express that it's amazing that it was Mitsukuni who took out the guards because the guards are still alive. Haruhi is confused so they explain that the Haninozuka family is renowned for their mastery of martial arts. Kyouya outlines Mitsukuni's impressive credentials as a national champion in both karate and judo. Tamaki adds that Takashi is a national champion in kendo. Upon hearing who attacked them, the guards beg forgiveness. Harhui is dazed by her newfound sense of respect and admiration for Mitsukuni. As they head home, the twins suggest visiting a beach which Tamaki nixes until Haruhi says it might be fun. And then, of course, it's all good. Gallery Harucaptured.jpg|"Target captured." episode 7 - twins kidnapping haruhi.png|"Hold on!" Where are we going?" episode 7 - tamaki the mastermind.png|"Good work. Now take her with you." theootoriway.jpg|"This place is a...theme park...my family...runs." funatthepool.jpg|The Host Club enjoys an advance invitation. episode 7 - tamaki and haruhi.png|"We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night, we deserve a little vacation." wantsomecake.jpg|"Want to share some coconut juice with me?" takingcareofher.jpg|"Here. Do what you've got to do." whichoneforyou.jpg|"It's time to pick one." episode 7 -haruhi in her swimsuit.png|Haruhi in her Hitachiin couture swimsuit. Putthison.jpg|"A proper young woman should not show that much skin before she gets married." asmallpool.jpg|Haruhi's needs are simple. shesrightthere.jpg|Another tactless Tamaki remark. Honeypie.jpg|Mitsukuni prancing off to play. episode 7 - renge cosplaying.png|Renge arrives, cosplaying as LaLa. rengebutnotharuhi.jpg|"Boss, are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed like that?" episode 7 - renge explaining.png|"Well, yeah...because it's cosplay...I guess?" ilookcute.jpg|Renge points out Mitsukuni's cleverness. evenheresheappears.jpg iwannaseeharuhi.jpg letsgoboss.jpg|"C'mon Boss. Let's go." histechnique.jpg|The I-can-do-it-by-myself way. timetomarry.jpg|"Haruhi, I think it's time we got married." Youguys.jpg|"Do you really think I'd let Haruhi marry you guys?" Tamasideways.jpg|"Daddy says, NO." slipnslide.jpg|A bit of Ouran business. thetrigger.jpg|That leads to... thewave.jpg|...a sudden tidal wave... sweptaway.jpg|...that sweeps Mitsukuni away. worriedtakashi.jpg|Rushing to rescue Mitsukuni. rescuinghoney.jpg|"Gentlemen, we're going after Honey-senpai." thiswaymen.jpg|Running from alligators. alligators.jpg|Alligators everywhere! greatdata.jpg|"Thanks a lot, you guys. I got some great data today." agenuinesmirk.jpg thesquall.jpg|Waiting out the squall... episode 7 - haruhi's imagination.png|...where Haruhi gets a history lesson. iknow.jpg|"I'm sure it's going to be alright." freakingout.jpg|Haruhi and Takashi set out togehter. Takharu.jpg|Haruhi, a little freaked out and a little pleased, too. bigoleperv.jpg|"Senpai's a perv for Haruhi!" blackonions.jpg|The Ootoris' private police force - The Black Onion Squad - is summoned to assist. episode 7 - the black union squad.png|"Target confirmed!" swingingintoaction.jpg|A dramatic entrance. honeyreturns.jpg|Mitsukuni - safe, sound and deadly. deadlyhoney.jpg|Taking care of business. episode 7 - tamaki hugging haruhi.png|"I was so worried." tamakiperv.jpg pokepoke.jpg|The twins are surprised they're still alive. 2006060400212cd.jpg|More history revealed. goodtakashi.jpg|"I'll bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?" Notable Quotes *''(to Haruhi)'' Haru-chan! Do you want to have a coconut juice with me or do you wanna try a piece of mango cake? ''-Mitsukuni'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji Trivia * In the manga version of Jungle Pool SOS! the special operation rescue force consists of camouflaged Green Berets. However, in the anime episode, the special operation rescue force is The Black Onion Squad, the Ootori Family's 100-member private police force. * The special operation rescue force bears a striking resemblance to the ODSTs from the Halo franchise, though this could simply be coincidental. * This is the first anime episode where Takashi calls Haruhi by name. Category:Anime Episodes